


A Favor in Kind

by literalfuckinggarbage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Essek Thelyss, Dom Yussa Errenis, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub Caleb Widogast, if you know me in real life please don't read this, it's magic bondage, no beta we die like men, quick kink negotiation, spoilers for campaign 2 episode 123, transactional sex, wizards are kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalfuckinggarbage/pseuds/literalfuckinggarbage
Summary: Yussa spends an evening in Widogast's Nascent Nein Sided Tower alongside Essek, and they discuss with Caleb the repayment of favors.(Or, what if all the wizards blew off some fucking steam during the Eiselcross arc)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast/Yussa Errenis, Yussa Errenis/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	A Favor in Kind

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever posting smut so please be gentle
> 
> let me know if I forgot to tag anything

"So, Caleb," Yussa swirled the red wine in his glass, lifting his golden gaze to meet his eyes straight on, "I've been speaking with Essek."

"I'm sure you have quite a lot in common," Caleb said quietly, taking a small sip of his own wine and trying not to feel intimidated by the two powerful mages in the room. It wasn't as if he was necessarily weak, nowadays. But he could _feel_ the magical power thrumming from both arcane practitioners sitting beside him, despite his own magic permeating every inch of the tower.

Essek hummed into his wine glass. "It seems we do have quite a bit in common. You have a habit of promising favors to strong mages."

Caleb flushed softly, looking down into his glass and swirling the deep red liquid to distract himself from the growing bloom of red in his cheeks. "I suppose it's an occupational hazard."

"Another occupational hazard seems to be you disappearing for long stretches of time with no word and no way to collect favors, with no guarantee that you'll come back alive. Normally a mage like you would have helped me with a few enchantments by now and been off the hook, so to speak," Yussa said, still staring directly at him.

And Caleb rather did feel like a fish on a hook, helpless prey, being appraised while Yussa chose whether or not he was worth devouring. It sent a shiver down his spine, though it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Essek and I spoke about occasional instances where you offered rather interesting returned favors," Yussa said, taking a long sip of his wine before putting down the glass with a small thunk on the side table.

If Caleb had any lingering thoughts about what interesting favors Yussa might have been speaking about, they were extinguished by Essek’s hand gingerly coming to rest on his knee. Things had changed between them since the peace talks, that much was clear.

But it also appeared clear that Essek wanted to continue the arrangement they'd had previously. And he'd brought a buffer. A rather attractive buffer.

"And you are… wishing to collect a favor?" he asked, eyes flicking up to meet Yussa's, normally so passive, he shuddered at the layer of hunger underneath it all.

"If you're amenable, of course."

Caleb took a deep breath and looked at Essek. There was trepidation in those purple eyes he'd come to adore, nervousness and shame. Real remorse, if he was looking carefully enough.

"I am amenable, I suppose," he said, looking back at Yussa. 

And he was.

This entire journey had been frustrating, and the thought of fighting Lucien, who could incapacitate his magic, the only thing he was good for, with a glance, all while _flirting,_ was infuriating. He heard an almost imperceptible sigh from Essek beside him as the light pressure on his knee increased. 

"Is there somewhere we could find a bit more privacy?" Yussa asked, looking at the empty chamber that anyone could float through in the middle of the tower. The Salon definitely wasn't the best place for this, as much as he loved his library.

Caleb stood rather abruptly. "Follow me."

There was a lingering pressure on his arm for a moment, just as Essek began to follow, Yussa falling in line behind them. He rose up to his own room. Due to recent developments, he'd changed things in the tower. Jester had told him to decorate his room better, and the others had asked for locks. He wasn't sure it did anything against Lucien in the tower, but it seemed like it couldn't hurt.

And when he learned Essek would be coming, he made a silence spell to surround his room. It was localized and one way, so he would be able to hear if someone knocked or if there was danger.

Tumbling naked out of the tower was a risk, if Lucien happened on their invisible door, but Jester seemed to have found a decent enough hiding place for them. At this rate, that was all this godforsaken week needed, and he was more than willing to have some fun first. If Essek wanted to bring Yussa into things to avoid awkwardness, Caleb was more than willing.

The bed was a little odd, but it was the only thing he could think of when Jester told him to redecorate. It wasn't as if anyone else knew what Essek’s bed looked like, and how he had just recolored it in red and gold. It was the first thing he thought of when he thought of a fancier bed, and it just stayed in the plans, despite knowing Essek would likely see it. 

He ignored that fact for now, instead looking at Yussa. If the drow had even noticed, it mattered little. At least tonight.

"The lock on the door implements a silence spell. We may speak freely," he informed them, keeping this business-like. An exchange of services. Purely transactional.

Yussa nodded and stepped closer. "Do you have limits I should know?"

"No marks that would be visible, no blades or fire, and I'd prefer it if you were not too degrading."

Normally he didn't add the last part, but he knew Essek would say something if he didn't. It wasn't strictly necessary, but it was a rule of the drow's at this point. He'd seen Caleb twitch at it too often without using safe words, and now it was just completely off the table.

"I do not like to be restrained or penetrated, have any blood drawn, and no bodily fluids spilled beyond spit and cum. Do you have safe words established?" Yussa shed his cloak, hanging it carefully across Caleb's desk chair so that it would not wrinkle.

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down or change what you're doing, and green for good. Occasionally I forget to speak in common. Red in Zemnian is 'rot,' yellow is 'gelb,' and green is 'grun.'" Caleb explained, going to the small closet that was empty, save a few books and alchemical supplies, to grab a hanger for Essek’s mantle. 

Yussa nodded. "I speak some rudimentary Zemnian. We should get along fine."

Caleb drunk in his appearance under the cloak, slight even for an elf, but still commanding attention. In close proximity, he could feel Yussa's arcane power emanating from him like rays of the sun. It was heady. Perhaps Icarus was on to something.

Essek was behind him, slightly taller even when he stopped floating, pulling off Caleb's own coat. He shivered even in the warmth of the tower, used to hiding in his many layers and waving his hand so the fireplace flared brighter for them all.

Stalking towards him, Yussa took in his physique. Slender for his height, Caleb knew physical strength would never be his strong suit. He stood in silence, letting the other mage look him over.

"I quite like these," he murmured, slipping a finger under the straps of Caleb's book holsters and using them to tug him forward. Their lips crashed together, messy and rough, betraying much more enthusiasm than Yussa's benign expression portrayed. There was something deeply carnal about what could have been a simple kiss, the commanding tug on his holster completely melting away any thoughts but this moment.

He jumped as he felt Essek behind him once more, carefully unraveling his scarf from his neck, fingers ghosting over Caleb's flesh, but not breaking the connection between him and the other elf. Slowly, methodically, Essek’s hands explored the planes of his chest, finding all the buttons on one of his many layers he had to wear here in Eiselcross.

Meanwhile, Yussa was being thoroughly distracting, his tongue insistent in Caleb's mouth, hungry. Fingers wound in his hair and pulled, showing more strength than Caleb thought the man capable of and pulling a small groan from his chest. Being handled roughly, being _used_ set something alight inside him and he could feel his pants begin to grow tight already.

With one hand in Caleb's hair, and one hand wrapped around the strap of his book holsters, Yussa pushed him slowly to his knees. "You have a wonderful mouth. I want to see it do more."

More than happy to oblige, Caleb felt his hands rest on his thighs, ignoring the growing heat of his own arousal as he watched Yussa undo the laces of his trousers. The elf grinned above him as Caleb took in the sight, somewhat surprised at the size of cock bobbing in front of him in comparison to the slight frame of the elven man.

Caleb licked his lips and Yussa's hand tightened in his hair at the motion. "Like what you see?"

"Yes, sir," he said softly, unsure if he was supposed to take initiative or wait. He enjoyed being submissive. Enjoyed not having to think too hard. All he had to worry about was pleasure, giving and receiving all he could.

Another tug on his hair answered his unasked question, Yussa moving him closer to his dick and rubbing his lips along the head. Caleb opened his mouth obediently, letting Yussa rub the head over his tongue before he got to work. Yussa groaned, a deep rumble in his chest, as Caleb began to lave his tongue up and down the length, cock twitching under his mouth.

"I like his hair," Yussa said to Essek, who was somewhere, watching. The thought thrilled Caleb as he gently took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it before beginning to suck and hollow out his cheeks. "It makes a wonderful hand hold."

"The longer, Xhorhasian style suits him, indeed," Essek said in a rather blasé voice, as if he wasn't watching Caleb's lips wrap around Yussa's dick. As if he couldn't hear the lewd sucking sounds and see the saliva dripping down Caleb's chin. "He likes it when you pull."

Yussa raised a brow and looked down at Caleb. "Tap my leg three times if you want me to stop."

Caleb flicked his tongue over the slit, now weeping precum, before pulling off to nod. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy," Yussa mumbled, pulling his hair tighter and sending shivers all up and down his body as he began to fuck his face. Caleb moaned around his cock but that only encouraged him to speed up, gagging him slightly.

Yussa slowed, but Caleb felt a second hand at the back of his head. Essek said, "Don't stop. He didn't ask you to stop."

Caleb moaned again at the pressure of Essek fucking him onto Yussa's cock. Above him, appearing completely unaffected, Essek watched, pulling roughly at his hair and leaving him whimpering and slobbering around Yussa. "You look good like that, Errenis," Essek said, and Caleb could hear the smirk in his voice as he used Caleb's throat to please the other wizard.

"I look forward to seeing you thoroughly debauched, Thelyss," he answered, though Caleb delighted in the strain of his voice. Each mewl that left his mouth only sent Yussa to trembling, the hand on Caleb's head leaving to pull on the other strap of his book holster while Essek continued to gag Caleb with the cock in his throat.

With little warning, Caleb felt Yussa tense up and Essek stop the bobbing of his head to sheath him completely until his nose brushed Yussa's stomach. Spurts of cum shot down his throat before Yussa pulled up and painted his cheeks and lips with the same.

Essek hauled Caleb to his feet with the hand in his hair, making him whimper and making his cock twitch in his pants. "Good boy," he murmured, kissing him with a fire that sent Caleb's mind to a blissful blank.

Yussa's spend was salty on their tongues, but Essek didn't seem to mind, kissing him as he pulled off the book holsters and moving back as Yussa came up behind him and pulled off his shirt. Essek’s deft fingers pulled his trousers open and off, encouraging him to step out of them and towards the bed.

Essek bit the shell of his ear, sending a moan through him. "I like the bed. You think of me in it often?" his voice, low and husky, reverberated in his ear.

Caleb had, in fact, thought about Essek while taking his own pleasure in this bed that looked too much like the one in Rosohna, not that he could say that now. Words would have been difficult to wrap his head around to answer that question in a normal conversation. With Essek palming his aching cock and slipping off his small clothes, he could do nothing but let out a broken sound and fall to rest his forehead on Essek’s shoulder.

Luckily, Essek didn't seem to need an answer. "Such a good boy for us," he said a bit louder, allowing Yussa back into the conversation while he nibbled and licked the shell of Caleb’s ear, teasing it until it was burning red and eliciting soft whimpers from the redhead.

"Lovely," Yussa agreed. "In need of some kind of reward, wouldn't you say?"

"And what would you propose? You're our guest, after all," Essek said, punctuating his sentences now with little nips to Caleb's collarbone. He longed to beg for more, for marks he would feel for weeks, months, but his ability to voice his thoughts had abandoned him.

While Essek occupied Caleb, Yussa had laid down on the bed, and now he beaconed them both closer. "I have a few ideas. I assume you have some interesting toys in your precious little tower?" Yussa asked, thumb rubbing over Caleb's cum stroked cheek as he brought him closer for another kiss.

Not pulling back until Caleb was panting, Yussa waited patiently for the answer to his question.

"The… The drawer," he said, waving to the small bedside table beside his bed, "it is like the Great Hall. Anything you want will appear inside, so long as it will fit in the drawer."

Yussa grinned and stole another messy kiss before pulling the drawer open. "How do you feel about restraints, Caleb?"

He shuddered. Essek answered for him, "He loves them." Caleb nodded, eyes wide with lust just at the idea.

Yussa grinned, "What about magical restraints?"

Frowning a moment, Caleb thought through the fog in his head. "I'd rather no charm spells. Physical restraints are fine."

"Perfect," he said, rifling through the drawer until he found a small vial "let's keep it simple this time around then." 

Caleb shuddered at the thought of a next time with the two elves, already lost in the feeling of being shared between them. Being discussed like he wasn't there further helped clear his mind until there was nothing but pleasure, and the thought of being used again and again was intoxicating.

Yussa spoke an incantation and suddenly Caleb was being lifted onto the bed, all his limbs locked in place as he positioned Caleb in the center, his head in the soft pile of pillows but his hips held jutting up into the air with his legs bent for support, though he didn't need it with the spell locking him in place. His arms were stuck to his sides and he felt a wave of arousal crash through him as he struggled and thoroughly couldn't move.

Essek was watching with hungry eyes, ready for his turn. Somewhere in the span of the last conversation, he'd shed his clothes and now Caleb could see his arousal clear as day.

"Would you be so kind as to reward his good behavior, while I work him open, Thelyss?" Yussa asked, shaking the vial in his hand.

Essek nodded as Yussa lifted Caleb's torso until he was lying back against Yussa's chest. Caleb watched Essek with flushed cheeks, unable to move and completely at their mercy. Purple eyes drank in his wrecked form, still painted with cum and aching between his legs.

Slowly, Essek started at his thighs, sucking deep red and purple marks into his pale flesh that Caleb would carry for weeks. He couldn't cover his mouth to hide the moans that escaped, trying to arch into the touch but remaining locked in place by Yussa's spell. That only pleased Essek as the drow continued, teasing him mercilessly.

He lurched as he felt a warm finger probe his entrance, but couldn't actually move. The end effect was a strong whimper as Yussa circled the pucker and Essek made another love bite on his thigh.

Essek slipped his tongue up Caleb's leaking shaft just as Yussa slipped his first, slick finger inside and Caleb keened, endlessly grateful for the silence spell. Yussa was biting his earlobe, mumbling in his ear, "Such a lovely little thing for us. You like being used like this?"

"Ja, ja, bitte," he cried out, feeling tears begin to stream down his cheeks at the overwhelming sensation of both men over him while he couldn't even move.

Essek sank down over his cock, sucking harshly and ripping another wrecked moan from Caleb while Yussa searched for his sweet spot and slipped another finger inside. Trying desperately to buck up into Essek’s mouth, or bear down on the fingers inside him, Caleb was reduced to a whimpering puddle, slick with spit and oil.

Yussa kept mumbling dirty things in his ear, not stopping his work to spread him open. "You make such pretty sounds, pet, though I think the sound of you gagging on my cock was even better. You think you could take us both? I'm nearly ready for that lovely mouth again." Caleb moaned and was pleased that at least he was allowed to nod frantically at the suggestion.

"What do you think, Thelyss? How does he look?" Yussa asked, grinning against Caleb's skin as he made a mark on his collarbone and finally found Caleb's prostate.

Essek felt Caleb twitching as Yussa crushed his fingers into his sweet spot, pulling off and idly starting to stroke Caleb's aching, leaking cock. "He looks perfect for us, but he'd look better covered in his own cum."

Whining at the thought of being fucked after cumming all over himself, Caleb couldn't help the scream that left him as Yussa crushed into his sweet spot again and sent ropes of spend across his pale freckled chest. His voice felt hoarse as the spell finally ended and Caleb collapsed into Yussa's chest and the sheets with a cry. He trembled all over and felt utterly boneless. Yussa's hands ran up and down his sides, leaving him sensitive and dazed.

But he could feel Yussa's arousal behind him, half hard again and pressing into the skin of his back.

Rifling through his pockets, Essek grabbed a small pouch and a pillow off the bed.

Caleb's eyes widened as he recognized the spell with a soft groan. The gold dust was sprinkled over the pillow at the perfect height to lock it in place, and Essek used his simple gravity cantrip to lift Caleb up and over the pillow.

He hung from it, limp but enjoying the softness and the ability to move his limbs, once they regained any senses. For now he was limp and pliant to their will, nothing but their plaything.

Essek leaned down to kiss him, some of the cum trapped between their stomachs causing delightful friction against Caleb's oversensitive cock. He whimpered into Essek’s mouth as hands wound through his hair.

Above him again was Yussa, leaning over to kiss him as well after Essek pulled away.

He moaned into Yussa's mouth as Essek’s fingers pushed into him. The pop of the vial of oil was deafening as Caleb tried to prepare himself for more. It seemed impossible but as Essek sheathed himself inside he arched up over the pillow and felt his cock give out another feeble drip of cum.

Essek finally sounded affected then, growling as he began his lazy strokes. "Good boy."

All his nerves were on fire as Essek sank into him again and again, leaving him a writhing mess on the pillow.

Two hands clasped over his cheeks, still stained in Yussa's cum. "Now, now, you're not too distracted to be a good boy for me, are you?" Yussa asked, far too patronizing for someone grinning at him upside down, cock rubbing over Caleb's lips.

Caleb shook his head, whimpering, "I-I can be good, sir, bitte-"

That was all he had the chance to say before Yussa slipped inside, his hand rubbing lightly over Caleb’s throat. The show of power was euphoric and Caleb did his best to hollow out his cheeks and suck while Essek began to thrust a bit more earnestly, harsh but slow, intensity building again despite his spent cock just lying against his stomach.

Essek picked up the pace until it was something brutal, forcing him further onto Yussa's cock every time their hips crashed together. He'd positioned the pillow in the perfect place to slam into Caleb's prostate, sending him into whimpering moans as he gagged around Yussa, who kept his hand ghosting over Caleb's jaw and throat, watching him try to swallow and the little bulge as his cock slid up and down his throat in Essek’s harsh rhythm.

It wasn't long before Yussa swore and pulled out. "Open your mouth," he said, voice rough as he pumped his cock over Caleb's face and bounced it over his tongue. More cum dripped down his tongue and chin, dribbling over his neck and chest.

Caleb was filthy and Essek hadn't even cum yet, the drow somehow setting an even more punishing pace now that Yussa had finished and was cleaning himself up with a quick casting of prestidigitation.

Strung out and blissed out, Caleb let Essek pound inside him, moaning as the drow finally bit down on his shoulder and sheathed fully within, painting his ass with cum and claiming him deep inside. Yussa bent down over Caleb and kissed him once more as Essek lay against his chest, still breathing heavily.

Yussa's spend mingled in both their mouths as Caleb let Yussa penetrate him with his tongue. "You're welcome to keep using my teleportation circle, if I can keep joining you for this kind of favor," he said, grabbing his cloak and slipping discreetly out. It made sense for them not all to leave his room at once, though Caleb could barely think.

Essek pulled back and Caleb hissed as the emptiness took over.

"You look beautiful like this," Essek said, wiping some cum off his cheek onto his fingers and slipping them in Caleb's mouth.

He moaned, cleaning the fingers and trying not to succumb to the blissed out exhaustion that threatened to take him. Essek dropped his spell and Caleb collapsed into the drow's arms, leaking cum out his ass and staining the sheets.

Curling up so that Caleb was wrapped up in his embrace, Essek pulled Caleb's back to meet his chest and kissed behind his ear. "Do we need to talk about things?"

"Not tonight," Caleb mumbled, not wanting anything to complicate the feeling of being held.

Essek nodded, kissing tenderly down his neck and pulling them flush against each other. "You know," Essek whispered between kisses, "Errenis came twice."

A soft whimper left Caleb's lips as Essek muffled them once again with cum soaked fingers. Caleb didn't know if he could handle it, but it seemed elves had better stamina than humans as Essek was hardening again against his asscheeks, rutting slowly over the tender hole that was still dripping with the elf's own cum.

"Think you could cum again?" Essek asked, fingers leaving his mouth to trace over his sensitive cock, making him jump.

Caleb swallowed. "I don't know. But I want you to use me anyway."

Moaning into his ear, Essek bit down on his marked shoulder and rubbed the head of his cock around Caleb's entrance. 

This time was slow and languid as Essek split him open again, leaving him to writhe and sob in the drow's arms. Essek took his pleasure slowly, exploring every part of Caleb’s body but his once again leaking cock, abusing his nipples and scratching up his thighs instead.

"Fuck, you're so good for me," Essek moaned, beginning to thrust more harshly, but just as slow, pressing into Caleb's sweet spot again and again. "All mine."

He bit down again and the delicious pain sent a shiver through Caleb's body. "M'close. Bitte, Essek, please-"

"What do you want, sweet thing? All beautiful speared on my cock?" Essek purred.

Caleb moaned, throwing his head back over Essek’s shoulder. "Touch me, bitte, bitte-"

His hand around Caleb's cock didn't get beyond two strokes before Caleb came all over the blue gray fingers. Essek picked up the pace, taking his hand away as Caleb whined in pain and stuck the soaked fingers in his whimpering mouth instead.

"So good for me," he groaned, pulling Caleb tighter as he sheathed himself inside and came a second time while Caleb's ass milked him for all he had.

Panting and spent, Caleb turned to kiss him. Essek met him halfway, gentle and slow once more.

"Stay?"

Essek smiled softly and stretched up to kiss Caleb's forehead. "Of course."


End file.
